1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include a number of integrated circuits electrically connected to a display panel. Images are displayed on the display panel when driven by the integrated circuits.
The integrated circuits can be mounted to a printed circuit board and the printed circuit board can be electrically connected to the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.